SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, water is pumped into an annular accumulator chamber by means of a high pressure pump until the pressure in the accumulator is in the neighborhood of about 60,000 psi. The water from the pump passes through a conventional three way valve and around a ball located in the input chamber and into the accumulator. At this time the ball is seated within a valve seat which prevents the outlet tube of the pulse generator from communicating with the accumulator, thereby to enable the pressure to build up therein. The high pressure output pulse is produced by actuating the three way valve to cause the ball to be shifted from a first position against the valve seat into a second position Which enables the discharge of a high pressure output pulse from the accumulator into the outlet tube.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon study of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the sole Figure which illustrates the apparatus utilized to practice the invention in partial cross section.